Taking your time
by JC HOYT
Summary: Good things come to those who wait
1. Default Chapter

Jordan strolled casually into Woody's office, just the same way that she had done everyday that week, bearing gifts of Starbuck's Caramel Latte's and Bavarian crème doughnuts, all of which just happened to be Woody's favorites.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!, I brought breakfast" she said cheerily greeting him and giving him a warm smile, the kind of smile that always made him melt.  
  
He just looked at her without saying anything.  
  
"What?" she questioned.  
  
"I appreciate it Jordan, I really do, but.." he paused.  
  
"But what?" she asked still smiling at him, not understanding his odd behavior.  
  
"What is all this Jordan? What's going on with us?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I just brought breaksfat, that's all"  
  
"But that's not all Jordan, you've brought me breakfast everyday this week, we've had dinners, been to the movies, taken walks in the park, gone to Sox games, we're freakin' dating without actually dating" he explained.  
  
"I don't see the big deal, why cant we just hang out together and not have it be a big deal?" she asked.  
  
"Because" he said backing away.  
  
"Because what?" she asked  
  
"Because there is still this sexual tension between us okay? There I said it" he said backing up and right into his desk. He tripped a little but quickly stood and righted himself again.  
  
She just smiled at his discomfort and decided to mess with him a little. "I just assumed all that went away after we kissed out in LA that time" she said.  
  
"No, if I remember correctly, we decided to put the wall back up after that, wait...did it go away for you then?" he questioned.  
  
"I, uh.." she started but was interrupted by her ringing cell phone.  
  
"Cavanaugh" she answered, turning away from him and silently thanking God for small favors.  
  
His phone rang just after hers. "Hoyt" he answered still watching her back and cursing their work for the constant interruptions when these conversations were taking place.  
  
"Let me guess, You got called to the shooting on Grace?" he asked.  
  
"Yup, duty calls detective" she smiled and turned to go.  
  
"Don't think youre getting off that easy Jordan, we're going to continue this conversation later"  
  
"Whatever you say dear" she smirked.  
  
"You do that to drive me crazy don't you?" he asked somewhat annoyed.  
  
"No, I do this to drive you crazy" she said and kissed him lightly on the mouth.  
  
She smiled triumphantly and turned to go but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, pinning her between his body and the wall as he kissed her again, this time he plunged his tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeply. She moaned lightly against his lips before he pulled away suddenly.  
  
"Nobody likes a tease Jordan, if you want to drive me crazy, do that" he said and walked out of the office.  
  
She sighed then smiled to herself as she left the office and hurried down the hallway after him. 


	2. Visitors and introductions

They rode to the scene together, arousing a few suspicious looks from their friends and other cops but this was nothing new so they ignored it and went to work.  
  
"What have we got Peter?" Woody asked as he knelt to get a closer look at the body.  
  
Jordan pulled on her latex gloves and knelt along the other side to examine the body.  
  
"Her name is Jessica Kent, 26, shot twice in the upper chest, close range" Peter related.  
  
"She still has her wallet and jewelry, doesn't look like a robbery attempt gone bad" Woody observed.  
  
"Nope, it looks more like somebody had a real personal issue with this girl" Jordan said as she examined the wounds.  
  
Woody looked to her for further explanation but she was lost in thought.  
  
"Both shots are through and through, entered the chest, doesn't look like more than five feet away" Peter explained.  
  
"Ah, a crime of passion" Woody smiled.  
  
"Your guys haven't found any evidence yet, maybe we'll get something from the body" Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, let's hope so. I'm going to go talk to the first responding Officers and witnesses if we can find any, let me know when you guys are done with the preliminaries and we'll head back to the office" Woody said taking off.  
  
A little while later they were back in the office, Peter and Jordan were going to do the autopsy together while Woody observed.  
  
Peter headed to autopsy first to get set up. "I'm just gonna grab my stuff from my office, I'll be right there" Jordan said. "Alright, we'll see ya in there" Peter said nodding at the body and chuckling. "I'm sure she'd rather skip it but she aint got a whole lot of say" he said obviously amusing himself.  
  
Woody and Jordan just looked at him like he was crazy. "Man, I've been in the freaky job too long, I'm gonna turn into Nigel!" Peter said. Jordan laughed.  
  
Rather than walking ahead, Woody decided to wait outside Jordan's office since she was only going to be a minute.  
  
She opened the door and was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the office. Woody pulled out his gun and immediately identified himself as a police officer as he entered the office.  
  
The man quickly let go of Jordan, who he seemed to be hugging.  
  
"No, Woody, its okay this is my friend Aidan, Detective Aidan Treaudeau from L.A., Aidan, this is Woody, Detective Woody Hoyt, we work together from time to time"  
  
Aidan didn't miss the look of hurt on Woody's face at her introduction. He already knew all about Woody, he was all she could talk about half the time.  
  
"Yeah well, I guess I'll just get back to work then, it was nice meeting you Detective Treaudeau, see ya in autopsy Jordan" Woody said bitterly.  
  
"Please call me Aidan, as much as Jordan talks about you I feel like I already know you" Aidan said trying to fix Jordan's screw up.  
  
Woody smiled politely then left.  
  
"So that's Woody huh?" Aidan said more than asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's Woody" she answered, "So what's up Aidan? What are you doing in town?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Don't you think you ought to go talk to him?" he suggested.  
  
"I'm gonna see him in like two minutes, can I just talk to you? You're the one I haven't seen in forever" she said confused.  
  
"Yeah but you and I are just friends Jo, go apologize to Woody, I'll still be in town later"  
  
"What are you talking about? Woody and I are just friends too, and what in the world could I possibly have to apologize for? Did I miss something?"  
  
"Oh come on Jo, I know you're not that blind" he laughed.  
  
She just looked at him. "Tell me you don't see it, that guy is head over heels in love with you ad you just introduced him as someone you work with from time to time, we both know he's more than that"  
  
"I'm not gonna have this conversation with you right now, But I will go and talk to him in a minute okay? First I want to know what's up with you, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously. 


	3. Announcements

"I came to invite you to a wedding" He said.  
  
"Most people send invitations through the mail, not personal messengers" she joked. "So who's getting married?"  
  
"Jamie" he answered.  
  
Jamie was an ME in L.A., when Jordan had been there; the 3 of them were inseparable.  
  
"Oh" Jordan said kind of stunned, Jamie and Aidan's relationship was much like hers and Woody's and she couldn't even imagine him marrying someone else.  
  
"Do I know the lucky guy?" she said trying to sound excited.  
  
"Yeah, in fact you're looking at him right now" Aidan said smiling from ear to ear, proud of his ruse.  
  
Jordan sprang into his arms "Oh my god! When did this happen?"  
  
"We've been together a few months, sorry we didn't tell you sooner but we kind of wanted to tell you in person then I just decided one day that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and asked her to marry me so here I am" he explained.  
  
"Here you are, better late than never" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah I just wish Jamie could have come, we wanted to tell you together but she got stuck with work, you know how that is" he frowned.  
  
"Unfortunately I do, but I'm definitely gonna give miss Jamie a call in just a minute"  
  
"I'm so happy for you guys, this is amazing" she said hugging Aidan tightly.  
  
Woody had just walked into the door way and only caught the close hug, he felt his heart ache. He cleared his throat to make them aware of his presence.  
  
They pulled apart and looked over to him, both taking note of the sad look on his face.  
  
"Peter sent me to get you, he's ready to start" he said quickly turning and retreating.  
  
Jordan looked at Aidan  
  
"Go" he encouraged.  
  
She headed down the hall and into autopsy 1.  
  
"Glad you could join us" Peter said irritably. She just glared at him. "Hey woody, can I talk to you for a minute outside?"  
  
"Nothing to talk about Dr. Cavanaugh, let's just get to work" he said icily.  
  
Jordan instantly regretted the way she had introduced him, now knowing that he was hurt from his cold tone"  
  
"It'll just take a minute," she said.  
  
"Say what you have to say here, Peter wants to get started"  
  
Peter glanced between them "It's okay, I can wait another minute, I'm sure Miss Kent doesn't have anything pressing to do" he tried joking to lighten the mood.  
  
Woody stared him down, not wanting to talk to Jordan right now, he was too angry and he just wanted to be angry for a while"  
  
"That's all right Peter, let's just get started" Jordan relented. 


	4. Friendly talks

They finished up in autopsy and Woody was quickly out the door, not sticking around to talk to Jordan.  
  
Jordan didn't bother trying to catch up with him, she knew she'd find him later, that's how it always worked with them, these things usually blew over on their own after some sulking time.  
  
Besides, she had been bursting at the seams to call Jamie ever since Aidan had told her the news hours ago. She got comfy at her desk, putting her feet up and picked up the phone and dialed the number to the M.E's office.  
  
"You've reached the desk of Dr. Jamie Cross, Im not in the office right now so leave me a message and I will return your call" the message said.  
  
Jordan frowned, not wanting to leave a message about this. She tried her cell phone but her voice mail picked up there too.  
  
She called Aidan to let him know she was done in autopsy, they were going to meet for lunch.  
  
On her way out, she stopped by to see Nigel, Bug, Garrett, Peter & Lily and told them to come to the Pogue tonight to meet her friend who was in town.  
  
She met up with Aidan, he stood to greet her. She hugged him "Hey, I couldn't get in touch with your girl"  
  
"Yeah she's been pretty busy with work, I'm sure you'll catch up with her later"  
  
"We're all going to meet at my dad's bar tonight, all my friends cant wait to meet you"  
  
"That sounds like fun, we haven't gotten trashed together in a while, is Woody going to be there?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't really get a chance to talk to him, the fajitas look good" she said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Jordan"  
  
"Hey, I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen" she said defensively.  
  
Aidan smiled "Yeah I can sympathize with the jealous boyfriend routine, I was playing that role long before Jamie and I ever got together"  
  
"Men are so stupid sometimes" she huffed.  
  
"Oh we are huh? So youre telling me if some old friend of Woody's showed up out of the blue and you weren't quite sure of their relationship and he introduced you as someone he worked with, you wouldn't be the slightest bit upset?"  
  
Jordan bit her lip as she contemplated the situation, when she hadn't answered Aidan smiled "That's what I thought, I guess women are stupid sometimes too"  
  
"Anyway, when is the big day?" Jordan asked getting the focus off of her.  
  
"A week from Saturday"  
  
Jordan choked on the water she had been drinking. "What!?"  
  
"Why wait? I know I want to marry her, I've been in love with her since I first met her, It just took us both a while to realize it"  
  
"Yeah, like four years, the rest of us knew from the start that you two would end up together" Jordan teased.  
  
"Speaking of which, how long have you known Woody?"  
  
"About three years, why?"  
  
"I'm just wondering how many of your friends would say the same thing about you two and you guys aren't even together yet" Jordan just rolled her eyes.  
  
They had a nice lunch, they talked and caught up on what was going on with both of them and he filled Jordan in on how he and Jamie had finally gotten together.  
  
"Well I've gotta get back to work, I'll see ya tonight at the Pogue" Jordan said as she got up to go.  
  
Aidan decided to drop by the Precinct and get to know Woody a little better. He showed his badge at the desk and asked for Detective Hoyt. He was showed to his office.  
  
He knocked. "Come in" Woody called from inside.  
  
"Hey, remember me from this morning?" Aidan asked stepping into his office.  
  
"Yeah, what can I do for you Detective?" Woody asked in a strictly business tone.  
  
"I'm not at work, It's Aidan here, and I just wanted to talk to you"  
  
"About what? Woody asked trying his best to be civil.  
  
"Jordan, she means a lot to me" "Look, I really don't need to hear how much you care about Jordan" Woody said standing up, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Woody, Jordan and I were never more than good friends, we worked with another M.E., her name is Jamie, the three of us were very close, Jamie and I are getting married next weekend." He explained, cutting to the chase in an effort to pacify Woody and get his guard down so they could be friends.  
  
"Congratulations" Woody said softening a bit and feeling like a complete idiot.  
  
"We're all going to the Pogue tonight, me and Jordan and her friends, I'd really like it if you'd come, I'd like to get to know you better"  
  
"I'm not sure Jordan would feel the same way, I was kind of an ass to her earlier when she tried to talk to me, I guess she was trying to tell me who you were"  
  
"She understands, she knows she screwed up with that introduction, Im sure she wants you to come" he assured him.  
  
"I was angry, hearing her say I'm just someone she works with ya know?" he tried explaining.  
  
"Yeah I know, I've been there too, Jamie and I were friends for four years before we finally got together" he offered.  
  
"So it's worth the wait and all the trouble?" Woody asked.  
  
"Oh yeah" Aidan answered reflectively. "I'll see ya tonight" he said heading for the door.  
  
"Thanks for stopping by, Aidan" Woody said.  
  
No problem, see ya later man" 


	5. Drinks and Stories

When Jordan got off work and made her way to the bar, she found both Aidan and Woody already there waiting and having a drink together. She heard them laughing as she slowly made her way up behind them, curious as to what they might be talking about.  
  
"Hey boys! Whatcha talkin' about?" she asked as she greeted them, laying a hand on each of their shoulders as she squeezed in between them.  
  
Woody immediately slipped his arm around her waist. She was wearing a dark red tank top that hung just above the top of her tight, black pants that showed off all her curves just right, making Woody and every other man in sight take notice of her. He felt the familiar tingle radiate through his body as soon as his skin made contact with hers. She felt that same tingle every time he touched her but they had yet to admit that little fact to each other.  
  
Aidan took notice of how comfortably they showed affection without there being any actual romantic displays and he thought back to how he and Jamie had been before they were officially together and he smiled as he realized it was just the same.  
  
"We were just talking about you actually," Aidan answered.  
  
She felt her cheeks redden at his admission. She was well aware that Aidan knew how she felt about Woody and prayed that he hadn't said anything that would embarrass her.  
  
"Oh really? And what exactly were you saying about me?" she asked looking Woody right in the eyes.  
  
He smiled suspiciously "Oh hey look, the rest of the posse is here" he said waving them over and successfully dropping the subject.  
  
"Hey guys, this is my friend Aidan from L.A, he is on the LAPD, Homicide, so he and I worked together all the time when I was there, and we worked with another M.E. who he is marrying next weekend after ONLY four years" she smirked.  
  
"Hi guys, in my defense, Jamie and I have not been together for all four years, in fact it's only been a couple months, we were just friends before that and I think that Jordan knows if we get into this right now, I'm gonna embarrass the hell out of her, and you all probably know exactly what I'm talking about" he said looking from Jordan to Woody and the arm that was still around her waist. He had simply switched arms when they turned around to greet everyone.  
  
"Okay, Okay" Jordan said holding up her hands in surrender. "Who wants a drink? We're here to celebrate!" she asked as she headed back behind the familiar bar.  
  
She took everyone's order and gave out the drinks then returned to sit with them as they moved to a table so they could all sit together.  
  
"So you used to work with our Jordan huh?" Nigel stated, more than asked.  
  
Aidan nodded as he took a sip of his beer "It feels like forever ago since she left" he said smiling at Jordan.  
  
"Well that's probably because you don't have her to get you into trouble and do all kinds of crazy, dangerous things" Garrett teased.  
  
"Oh no, I still have that, Jamie is like Jordan's blonde twin" he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, she was my partner in crime, just think about that when I make you guys crazy, there could be two of me" she teased.  
  
"And you're marrying this girl? Doesn't she make you crazy?" Peter asked. "Ah, no offence Jordan" he smiled.  
  
"She does make me crazy sometimes but I love it, she's just awesome, she always keeps me on my toes and never ceases to amaze me"  
  
"I knew you guys were gonna end up together after that first day, remember I told you so?" Jordan said.  
  
"Oh yeah, the Marcetti case" he said chuckling a little at the memory.  
  
"You were so mad at us, and that was only the beginning" Jordan laughed.  
  
Everyone looked clueless. "My first case with Jordan and Jamie, we had this murder and the girls sort of illegally obtained some information that led us to a suspect's apartment, so we went and knocked on the door, nobody answered and then a man came down the hall and pulled out a gun and shot at us, we all hit the deck then I took off after him and I ended up fighting with him but he lost my gun so we didn't get him. When I came back, the girls insisted we just go into the apartment but I told them we had no reason to be there, we couldn't explain where we had gotten the information so they just looked at each other and I assumed the subject was closed until Jordan kicked in the door and Jamie said there was no point in arguing about it anymore unless I knew how to fix a broken door"  
  
Jordan smiled mischievously as everyone laughed.  
  
"Yup, that sounds like our girl" Nigel said  
  
"I'll get us some more drinks," Jordan said heading off to the bar.  
  
"Yeah that's what makes Jordan, Jordan, same thing goes for Jamie, they're the most bad ass, get the job done at all cost women I've ever met, I'd give anything to get Jordan back with us" Aidan admitted. "Really? I thought she was pretty much run out of L.A., Isn't that why she came back to Boston in the first place?" Garret asked.  
  
"Is that what she told you?" Aidan asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, that's what she has always told us, she said she loved L.A." Lily said.  
  
"Well that part is true, she did like L.A. but Boston has always been her real home"  
  
"So you'd really like to have her back in L.A?" Peter asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, in fact I tried to get her to come back after that last incident with her mom's case but she wasn't having it, I think she wants to take responsibility now and deal with things"  
  
"Awww, our little Jordan has grown up" Bug joked, trying to lighten the conversation. 


	6. Dances and Invitations

"Hey! What does a girl have to do to get a drink around this place?" Jordan heard a familiar voice ask from behind her.

She quickly turned and saw Jamie standing on the other side of the bar. She jumped over the top of the bar and quickly gathered her friend into a tight hug.

"Oh my god, James, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work" Jordan said surprised.

"Yeah I just had to wrap some stuff up but I wanted to come and ask you to be my maid of honor in person" she smiled.

"Of course I will, I love you guys" Jordan said excitedly.

"Good, now check out my rock" Jamie said extending her hand for Jordan to admire her ring.

"Wow, Aidan did good" Jordan admired. "I still can't believe you guys are getting married!"

"I know!" Jamie squealed and the girls started screaming and jumping up and down while hugging each other in a way that was quite uncharacteristic of both of them.

Finally they made their way over to the rest of the group, fresh drinks in hand for everyone.

"There you are" Aidan smiled and hugged Jamie close as they kissed their hello.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too" she responded.

"Oh god, are you serious?" Jordan asked sickened by their display.

"You just wait girl, one day you'll be this way too," Jamie said.

"Nope, I don't think so, not me" Jordan said defiantly.

"Oh I think she's already half way there," Aidan answered.

Jamie glanced around the table at the group then went over to Woody and hugged him "You must be Woody, I've heard so much about you, it's good to finally put a face with a name" Jamie said.

Jordan's cheeks reddened considerably at Jamie's act. "Yeah so that's Woody, and this is Nigel, Garrett, Bug, Lily & Peter" she said introducing everyone else at the table to downplay Jamie's introduction to Woody.

"I think it's time to dance" Jordan insisted as she pulled Jamie away from the group and over to the jukebox. "Ok you two need to chill on the Woody thing," she said.

"I can't promise anything" Jamie smiled devilishly.

She took the quarter from Jordan and dropped it into the jukebox, selecting Girls just want to have fun and grabbed Jordan's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Jordan called for Lily to join them and pretty soon they were all dancing and singing at the top of their lungs to the music while the guys just sat at the table laughing at the sight.

Jordan grabbed Sully, and two of her dad's other old cop buddies from the bar and the girls danced with them.

"Men, we're being shown up," Nigel said as he headed out to the dance floor and asked to cut in and dance with Lily.

"Come on Woody" Aidan encouraged as he got up to dance with Jamie.

Nigel dropped in a quarter and switched the music to a slow song. Jordan rolled her eyes at their plot as she casually wrapped her arms around Woody's shoulders as the song began.

"So, Aidan invited me to the wedding" Woody said.

"Did he? You know it's in L.A. right?" Jordan asked not at all surprised that Aidan would have done that.

"Yeah, I figured I'd be your date" he answered smiling.

"Oh did you now?" Jordan teased.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on you to ask me" he grinned.

"What if I don't?" Jordan teased.

"Then I'll ask someone else, you're practically guaranteed to get some at a wedding, girls love that kind of thing" he joked.

Jordan's jaw dropped and she stepped back. He quickly pulled her back to him laughing at her reaction; he pulled her even closer than she had been so that they were cheek to cheek. "I'm just kidding Jordan, you're the only one I'd want to go with," he whispered in her ear"

She smiled as his warm breath tickled her skin. "Go with me?" she asked almost shyly.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes then smiled "I'd love to"


	7. Song and Dance

They danced a few more times until they were all sufficiently worn out enough to return to their table.

Jordan gathered more drinks for everyone once again and rejoined them.

"So Jordan, now that you've agreed to be my maid of honor and come all the way out to California for our wedding, that we only have you a week's notice for, Aidan and I have one more favor to ask" Jamie said.

Jordan rolled her eyes playfully "Jeez you guys, I haven't seen you in how long and all I hear is Jordan do this, Jordan do that, Youre not going to ask me to carry a baby for you or anything are you?" she smiled.

Jamie put on a fake hurt face, pouted lips and all.

"I'm just kidding, what's up?" Jordan asked.

"Well you know how every little girl dreams of what her wedding day will be like..." Jamie started but Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't even try to lie, I know even you, Jordan Cavanaugh as little girl dreamt of your wedding day whether you're willing to admit it now or not" Jamie reprimanded. Jordan only smirked in response.

"So, like I was saying, what I really wanted was someone to sing at my wedding and we think you would be perfect for that, it would mean so much to us b/c we know you and love you and you've known Aidan and I from before we were together, you even said we'd get married one day" Jamie smiled.

"I'd be honored" Jordan smiled, touched. And hugged them both. "Do you have a song picked out?" she asked.

Jamie and Aidan looked at each other "No, we actually don't have a song, we thought since you know us so well, maybe you could pick one out" Aidan explained.

"I think I know just the one" Jordan smiled.

"Really?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Doesn't your dad still have all the band equipment here? I'm sure you could find a microphone and sing it to us now, so they can hear the song you've picked out" Garrett smiled cunningly.

"No, I don't think any of that stuff is still around, we haven't had a band play in a while, with dad not around recently" Jordan said cutting her eyes at Garrett.

"Well it's worth a look, luv" Nigel said gingerly, grabbing Jordan by the arm and pulling her along with him in search of a microphone.

"Nigel, I'm sure there's nothing here, plus I really don't want to do this right now" Jordan insisted.

"Too late luv, Jackpot!" Nigel said loudly enough to alert the rest of the gang that he had found what he was looking for. "Cant back out now" he smiled returning to the rest of the group.

They all moved closer to the stage area as Jordan set up the microphone and guitar for her song.

She watched as Jamie took a seat on Aidan's lap and whispered something to him, smiling happily to which Aidan smiled back and kissed her tenderly in response. She saw Woody watching the happy couple too, longing in his deep blue eyes. She had been feeling the same way since her friends had come to town, like something was missing, well maybe not missing altogether but not all there either.

"Okay guys, here it goes, the song is called need to be next to you, originally sung by Sara Evans but I don't think you'll be able to book her, so how about I just sing it?" They all laughed. She smiled at Jamie and Aidan and began.

Been running from these feelings for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't need you  
Pretending I was better off alone  
But I know it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside  
  
But I need to be next to you oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath with you oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Here with you near with you  
Oh, I need to be next to you  
  
Right here with you is where I belong  
I'll lose my mind if I can't see you  
Without you there is nothing in this life  
That would make my life worth living for  
I can't bear the thought of you not there  
I can't fight what I feel anymore  
  
h But I need to be next to you oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath with you oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Here with you near with you  
Oh, I need to be next to you  
  
Oh I, I need to be next to you  
I need to have your heart next to mine  
For all time  
Love you for all of my life  
  
But I need to be next to you oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath with you oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Here with you near with you  
Oh, I need to be next to you

Jamie wiped a few stray happy tears from her eyes and hugged Jordan "It couldn't be more perfect Jo, thank you" she said hugging her. Jordan looked to Woody who smiled back at her, the first time she had heard the song she had thought about him and it just seemed to fit for Jamie and Aidan too.


	8. Giving Fate a day off

It was getting late so they all decided to call it an evening. Jordan was closing the bar so she hung back. She hugged them all goodbye and told everyone to drive safely.

She closed the door behind them and ran smack into Woody's chest. He had been standing right behind her without her noticing.

"Did I startle you?" he asked brushing his arms up and down her sides. She felt the goose bumps rise on her skin with his touch.

"Yeah, a little, I thought you had headed out" she said.

"Nah, I figured you could use some help, you want a hand?" he asked.

"Sure, That would be great, maybe I can get out of here at a decent hour tonight" she said as he started wiping down all the tables.

"Oh yeah? You got somewhere to be?" he teased.

"Yeah Woody, I've got a hot date waiting for me at 3 am!" she said throwing the towel she had been using at him.

"Well that's a shame, I thought maybe we could hang out and talk a little more but I guess that's not as appealing as your hot date" he smiled.

"Ha Ha, No, I could use the company tonight" she said truthfully.

"Yeah, why is that?" he asked, thinking something was wrong.

She started picking up the stools and placing them on top of the bar, and Woody followed suit with the chairs at the tables.

She just looked at him for a second without answering.

"What?" he asked.

"Ok but if you tell anyone this, I will hunt you down and kill you," she warned.

"Hey whatever you tell me stays between us, Boy Scout's honor, remember?" he smiled that irresistible country boy smile.

"Alright" she relented. "It's just, well I couldn't be happier for Aidan and Jamie, they deserve all the happiness in the world, they really do but seeing them together just makes me see what they have and I don't" she said looking at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"Well these things take time Jordan, if and when it's supposed to happen, it will" he said as he leaned against the bar beside her.

"When did you become Mr. Fate?" she teased.

"I've kind of gradually become a believer over the past couple years" he said looking directly at her.

"So what made you such a believer?" she asked turning to him and smiling, enjoying putting him on the spot.

"I've been waiting for something I know I'm meant to have, even though it isn't always easy, I know it's going to happen the way it's supposed to"

She stared at his big blue eyes as she listened to him talk about her, about them and suddenly got the urge to kiss him.

She stepped closer to him and started to lean up towards him when there was a knock at the door. She sighed heavily and turned to see Lily at the door.

"Of course fate can be a real pain in the ass from time to time" Woody smiled playfully.

She went and opened the door for Lily "Hey, I forgot my purse and didn't realize it until now because we were all just hanging around outside talking" Lily said as she spotted her purse on a chair that hadn't been stacked yet.

"I'll walk you out Lily, you shouldn't be walking around this time of night by yourself" Woody said as they headed out the door.

He looked back at Jordan to let her know he would be back.

"What am I doing? I almost kissed Woody, I really wanted to kiss Woody, and it probably isn't a good idea, wait, who cares if it isn't a good idea? Did I just say I really want to kiss Woody? Man, am I losing it" Jordan said to herself when she was alone in the bar.

Woody was back in a minute "Now you know what it's like to be me, except imagine about a hundred of those kind of moments that don't happen" he shrugged.

Jordan closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Woody, I think fate has been working it's ass off on us for a while, why don't we give it a break and rely on ourselves?"

Before he fully understood what she was saying she had her lips on his. He relaxed after the initial shock of her action and dropped his arms to her sides, connecting his hands loosely behind her waist as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. She moaned a little as their tongues met, sending a shiver through Woody's body. They broke apart a minute later and Woody took a deep breath "That was definitely worth waiting for" he smiled and she kissed him tenderly on the mouth again.


	9. Best Friends

Jordan broke away from him and turned to go, leaving him standing there alone. "Well I guess I better head home" she said and walked over to the door to exit the bar.

He felt as if someone had kicked him right in the stomach, everything he had ever wanted, everything he had waited so patiently for had suddenly fallen into his lap and just as quickly it seemed, it was about to walk right out the door. He wasn't going to let that happen, not again, he had held his tongue in LA, when she said they shouldn't be together but he wasn't about to reconstruct the in famous wall.

He started towards her "Jordan" he said seriously and grabbed her elbow.

She turned towards him, seeing the panic in his eyes, and smiled at him "You coming?" she asked. He smiled back at her happily and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She moaned against his lips as she struggled with the door. "Easy Hoyt, you're coming home with me," she teased. He pulled back and she got the door locked behind them and they headed home together.

When Jordan unlocked the door to her apartment, she found that once again she and Woody were connected at the mouth, he walked her backwards into her apartment and kicked the door shut behind them as they kissed their way to the couch.

Jordan pushed Woody down on the couch and quickly found her way on top of him, she kissed him hungrily, deeply, she started unbuttoning his shirt and when she had it pushed back off his shoulders, she sat up and pulled her own shirt over her head. Woody smiled and pulled her back down into his arms and kissed her. She reached for his belt but he pushed her hand away. "Slow" he said simply.

Typical Woody, she thought, always the gentleman. She reached for his belt again and again he caught her hand "Jordan, I want to do this right," he explained.

She laughed out loud at his comment. "Woody, I don't think we're doing it wrong!" she said.

"You know what I mean, we've waited this long and I want tonight to be perfect," he said running his fingers through her hair, playing with the curls.

"It will be," she said softly.

He sat up "Wait here" he said and headed off to her bedroom without her.

"Don't you need me for this part?" she teased.

He didn't answer, when he opened the glass doors to the bedroom, she could see candles surrounding the bed, the whole room glowing in soft light. She smiled happily. He came and picked her up in his arms as they kissed their way to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and they proceeded to slowly explore each other's bodies, there was no shyness or awkwardness between them now. They made love all night, lost in each other. Later that night, Jordan was lying in his arms, her arms spread across his bare chest, his fingers lazily stroking her bare back, they fell asleep that way, cuddled together.

Jordan woke up sometime later, and reached out for him but only found the empty bed beside her. It took her a minute to realize that it wasn't a dream but where was Woody? What if he had panicked this time and run away from her? She sat up quickly.

"Hey" Woody said and moved back to the sit on the bed beside her "You okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

She just shook her head No, "Where were you?" she asked and scrunched her legs up towards her chest and wrapped her arms around them defensively.

"I've been right here the whole time, I was just watching you sleep," he admitted.

She smiled a little "I thought maybe you left" she said looking down.

"Nope, nothing could have drug me away from you tonight"

She smiled contently and reached her arms out for him "Come back to bed"

He crawled back into bed with her and immediately took his place in her arms; it felt like the most natural place in the world for him to be.

"I love you Woody, don't ever go away ok?" she said.

"I wont," he said holding her tighter.

"Promise me Woody, you've got to promise me," she said.

"I promise Jordan, I wont ever leave, I love you more than anything in the world, and I'm not going anywhere"

"Best friends" she smiled as she drifted off to sleep on his shoulder.

"Best friends in love" he corrected.


End file.
